Episode 3917 (8th December 2004)
Plot Cain pays Robert a visit at the garage and demands money. Realising that Cain knows all about his affair with Sadie, Robert lets Cain take the money that's in the petty cash tin. Sadie is horrified when Cain beckons to her as she has a drink in The Woolpack with Zoe. Cain demands a word outside. Sadie calls his bluff, reminding him that when he had the watch he had compelling evidence, now he has nothing. That night, Cain receives a visit from the heavies. They warn him they’ll be back for the rest of the money. Sadie apologises to Tom for interfering in his relationship with Charity. Tom accepts the apology but tells her that the last thing they need is her stirring. Charity comes in in a panic because Dean is late to take her to the meeting. Tom tells Charity that Dean has work to do and he will be taking her. After the meeting they head for The Woolpack. Tom is impressed with Charity's efforts in the meeting and she tells him that she wants him to think about what she can do for the company on a permanent basis. Marlon is horrified when Dawn tells him that he can’t have any breakfast because under Donna’s new rules at Café Hope no longer serves breakfast after ten o’clock. In exchange for a sneaky fry up, Marlon agrees to have a word with Donna. Marlon finds Donna tearing her hair out as Emily leaves at four, still refusing to do any shop or café work. Marlon tells Donna that she's beginning to sound like her mother and if she's not careful she’ll be wearing four-inch stilettos by the end of the week. Donna is horrified. Simon is delighted to tell Nicola that his mum has invited them to stay with her at Christmas. His face drops when Nicola admits that she has told Rodney that they will be spending the day at Mill Cottage with him and Paul. Later, Simon asks Marlon for his advice on the dilemma and Marlon suggests that if he doesn’t go to his mum's she will be heartbroken but if he doesn’t go to Nicola's he will end up broken. That evening in The Woolpack, Nicola is furious when she learns that Simon hasn’t told his mum that he plans to spend Christmas in Emmerdale. Sam is pleased when he runs into Alice in the village. Still depressed about having to sell the farm, Alice turns down Sam's invitation to come and see him. Sam is delighted when Alice turns up and expectedly. Zak and Lisa note the obvious attraction that exists between Sam and his new friend. Alice and Sam hatch plans for the future and dream of running a chicken farm. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alice Wilson - Ursula Holden-Gill *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Callum Rennie - Andrew Whipp *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Lee Parker - Connor Ryan *Barry Fewson - Anthony Bessick Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,668,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes